The patent publication WO 2006/083084 discloses a puzzle of pieces that are put together into chains. The pieces may have a polygonal shape like a triangle, rectangle, hexagon and so on. The pieces comprise an upper half and a lower half which may be joined together and separated. Two adjacent pieces are held together by a rigid connecting link. A first connecting link is threaded onto a center pin projecting upwards in a lower piece half. A disc of a soft material is threaded onto the center pin. If desirable, a second connecting link may be threaded onto the center pin before the upper piece half is threaded onto the center pin to lock the connecting links by being pressed into position. The disc of the soft material holds the connecting links, so that the assembly does not rattle and appear loose.
The patent publication WO 2006/083084 thus discloses a puzzle in which each piece comprises at least four different parts. For small children it is difficult to put the pieces together. The puzzle contains small parts. The puzzle also has the drawback of pieces that lack either the bottom part, the top part or the connecting link being unusable. The geometric possibilities of the puzzle are limited to the shape of the piece. Triangular pieces cannot be combined with, for example, rectangular pieces or hexagonal pieces as the pieces are laid edge to edge. The rigid connecting link allows the puzzle to be laid on a flat surface only.